community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Basic Email Security
Plot End tag Recurring themes Continuity *'Returning students': Neil, Leonard and Garrett return. *'Familiar face': Gupti Gupta Gupti is portrayed by actor/comedian who directed this episode. He has also directed a number of other Community episodes in other Seasons. *'Replay': Abed compares the episode's premise of revealed secrets to events of "Cooperative Calligraphy". Frankie then compares it to the events of "Cooperative Polygraphy", making "Basic Email Security" the third installment of a trilogy. A Season Four episode with a similar premise, "Intro to Felt Surrogacy", is left unmentioned. *'School song': The song "Daybreak" is heard again, this time as the entrance music for Gupti Gupta Gupti. *'History lesson': One of the emails shown on the lunch lady's account is from the Dean and has the subject line "Buzz Hickey Memorial Services", referencing Buzz Hickey from Season Five. It alludes to his hereto unmentioned death sometime before the start of Season Six. Running gags *'Bueller, Bueller, Bueller?': **Officer Cackowski does the bit by asking if the committee is stoked about the new Avengers movie and points at the members saying "Avengers?" to each one. **Frankie does the gag after the press conference asking the committee not to look at anyone's emails if they are leaked and points at the members asking "Promise?" to each one. *'Nice outfit': Elroy updates his wardrobe after reading the committees emails making fun of his clothes and wears jeans and a 2015 t-shirt. Pop culture references *'IMDb': **After all the emails have been leaked, Jeff compares the school's situation to post-apocalyptic movie Mad Max 2: The Road Warrior. **Annie mentions an email where Abed told his girlfriend that Annie didn't understand the filmn " ". *'Name that tune': Daybreak is used as intro music for the comedian's performance. Meta references *'Parody/Current events': **The computer hacking and threat to divulge personal information in order to stop a comedy show is a direct parody of the 2014 Sony hack. A group calling themselves "Guardians of Peace" was allegedly sponsored by government and asked that Sony not release the and comedy film " ". The movie dealt with the assassination of the Korean leader . **"Community" is produced by Sony Pictures Television and emails regarding negotiations with Yahoo over Season Six were made public as a result of the hacking. They can be viewed HERE. **Actor Joel McHale was one of the victims of this leak as an email mentioning him asking for a discount on a Sony 4K television was made public(source) *'Up against the wall': Abed favors torrenting the Lunch Lady's emails so that he can avoid watching the ads. Frankie considers this illegal, as the ads help pay for the publishing of the emails, much like they help Yahoo fund Community. *'Everyone's a critic': **Chang says that he hasn't been utilized well after he stopped being a teacher, which refers to criticism directed at how his character has been used on the show. **Abed references Season Two as the show's Golden Age, a sentiment shared by many critics and fans. *'Homage': The episode end tag is a homage to a scene from the "True Detective" episode "The Long Bright Dark". *'Résumé': Officer Cackowski makes note of "a few old faces, a few new ones", directing the latter remark at Frankie. In real life, Craig Cackowski has been a frequent collaborator with Paget Brewster on the live stage show The Thrilling Adventure Hour, which recently finished its final show. Category:Community Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes